noordinaryfamilyfandomcom-20200223-history
No Ordinary Sidekick
Plot After George is mistaken as a hero for thwarting a robbery that Jim was responsible for stopping, tempers flare between the two friends when George thinks Jim is jealous of the attention he's receiving, and Jim feels that George is taking credit for something he didn't do and hogging the limelight. Meanwhile, Stephanie and Katie find themselves at odds over personal matters, JJ discovers a weakness in his powers, and Daphne's suspicions over Katie's boyfriend intensify. Full Recap ﻿ The Powells are bowling with George and Katie, and can't resist using their powers. The Watcher, posing as Will, finally arrives and Katie introduces him to Stephanie and Jim. As they talk, Daphne tries to read the Watcher's mind, but discovers the same kind of resistance she got before. JJ thanks the Watcher for not talking about the poker game. Meanwhile, George has a police scanner in his bowling bag and gets a report of a silent alarm at a dry cleaner two blocks away. Jim leaps there and takes down the robbers. After Jim takes down the last one, George arrives and tells him to get out ahead of the police. Jim escapes, but the police arrive and mistake George for the hero who defeated the robbers. Jim and Stephanie watch George on the news as he's interviewed, and Jim admits that he's unhappy that he doesn't get any credit for his work. Daphne wonders why JJ didn't boast about beating her, and he admits that he's so good at stuff that he wins every time at any game, and there's nothing to talk about. She suggests that she find a sidekick who can keep up with him mentally, and tells him to talk to Katie. Daphne notes that she still can't read the Watcher's mind, and that there's something suspicious about him. Dr. King calls the Watcher and tells him to deliver, but the Watcher warns that it will take time. As the doctor gets to his car, Chiles confronts him and says that he has a vial of the drug that King was using on the Watcher. When Chiles threatens to go to the government, King warns that Chiles' name is on the project. He tells Chiles to move on and never show himself again. The next day, Cordero brings up the man who saved his life from the burning van, and tells Jim that he's going to find him no matter what. George arrives to a round of applause, and Jim says that the dry cleaning robberies may be more than they appear: all of the robbers were criminal careers. George isn't interested and takes credit for breaking up the robbery. When Jim notes that they did it, George claims he's taking the credit to protect Jim's secret identity. Cordero gets footage of the van crash from a nearby security camera and starts analyzing it to identify his rescuer. Katie directs JJ to an Internet café where a Mensa club gathers. JJ notes an attractive girl, Natalie, playing chess. She invites him to play and he starts, but his concentration is broken and he loses his ability to play chess. When Samantha arrives at Global Tech, she notes that Katie is glowing. Dr. King comes in with a bruise on his face, and claims that Chiles attacked him. King asks them to call Security if they see Chiles. Jim goes back to the dry cleaning store to talk to the owner, who is busy hanging up a photo of George. She confirms that the robbers left with some dry cleaning, from a man named Paul Parillo. The owner says that there were four men, even though the arrest records say there were only three. At the precinct station, George is preparing for an interview when Jim arrives. Jim tries to discuss his suspicions, but George figures that there was a mistake. He dismisses Jim's suspicions and goes back to his interview. Daphne comes to see Katie and claims she's trying to find a boy, and asks how she met the Watcher. She telepathically picks up that Katie used a dating service, the same one that JJ used to create the fake profile for Katie. When she tells JJ what she's learned, they figure that something strange is going on. JJ suggests that she read Will's mind, and Daphne reminds him she can't. JJ wonders are both going out, and explains what happened at the internet café. Daphne suggests that pretty goods might be his vulnerability, and wonders how he can reveal he created a fake Internet persona to Stephanie to get Katie out of trouble. As Stephanie goes to her car, Chiles approaches her. He has no idea what she's talking about when she says he attacked King, and gives her the sample. Chiles tells her to test it, and warns that everything isn't what it seems. Cordero runs the tape enhancer and confirms that his rescuer was Jim. The next day he calls Jim in and tells him he knows the truth… and hugs him. Cordero figures he's a real hero, unlike George, and says he can have whatever he needs. Jim asks for the rest of the day off for some personal business and Cordero immediately agrees. Up on the roof, Jim prepares to leap across the city but can't get hold of George. He tries to use his GPS, and ends up in a nearby backyard swimming pool. He then talks to Parillo, claiming to be an insurance agent, and learns that the thieves stole his old work uniforms. Parillo works for the transit authority as a train conductor. Daphne shares her suspicions about the Watcher with Stephanie. She's convinced enough to go to Katie, but Katie figures that things are what they are. She wonders if Stephanie doesn't want Katie with someone else because it takes time away from helping her. Katie resents Stephanie being the focus of their efforts, and says that it's time they took a break. Jim tries to convince George that the dry cleaning heist is a warm-up to rob a train. He figures the last robber could regroup, but George doesn't believe it and says he has to be at an award ceremony. Jim is disgusted, but George accuses him of jealousy. He says that it's his belief that made Jim a superhero, and wonders what he's been doing. He finally tells Jim that he's quitting as a sidekick. JJ goes back to the internet café and finds Natalie working on her statistics homework. He offers to help, but freezes up again. He asks his father for advice, and Jim suggests that he focus on baseball statistics if he has performance issues. Stephanie comes home and the couple commiserates about the loss of their sidekicks. However, Jim finds himself turning to the fawning Cordero for help. Cordero explains that robbers hit a money train several years ago, and got in by dressing like conductors and concealed weapons in their transit duffle bags. Stephanie tests Chiles' serum on a rat, which displays superspeed. She calls Chiles, but he says that the line isn't secure and Stephanie needs to come to his apartment. As the Watcher and Katie get lunch, Katie tells her boyfriend about Stephanie's suspicions. Realizing that the breach between Katie and Stephanie will harm his plans, he admits that he lied and pretended to be her Internet date. The Watcher makes up a new name and claims to be Joshua, and Katie accepts his story. He then gets a call from King, who needs him on another assignment. At the station, Jim calls George and leaves a message saying that Cordero was very helpful and they have everything under control. Jim spots three conductors carrying duffel bags. He attacks them but realizes that they're real conductors and runs away. The Watcher comes to Chiles' apartment and telekinetically slams him into his desk chair. He then puts a bottle of pills in front of him and says they are the pills he's going to kill himself with. JJ goes back to play chess against Natalie. His powers falter at first and she says there's nothing wrong with being average. He focuses on stats, overcomes his newfound weakness, and beats her at chess. When Stephanie gets to Chiles' apartment, she finds him dead, apparently at his own hand. George is watching the news when he hears about the attack on the conductors. He goes to see Jim and explains that Cordero's intel was wrong and the money train leaves from another station. George tells Jim to head out, and promises that he'll be guiding him the entire way. When Jim asks about his ceremony, George insists that he doesn't need a key to the city. Jim gets to the station too late and watches as it goes down the tracks. George says that he trusts him, and he needs to stop the train on the tracks. Jim leaps in front of the train, and George says that he loves him. The train slams into Jim, who finally manages to stop it. When the robbers get out, Jim takes them down. That night, the Watcher visits the Powell home. Daphne is alone, and he says that he planned to talk to Stephanie, but Daphne will do. King comes to Chiles' apartment to comfort Stephanie, and tells her that Chiles was doing human trials using Volson's research. He shows Stephanie Chiles' research notes and says that he was on the verge of coming up with a series of major cures. King offers to continue the work, and wants her to help him. In response, Stephanie agrees. The Watcher tells Daphne his story about pretending to be someone else. Satisfied, Daphne bids him goodnight, but the Watcher takes her hand and she gets a direct mental impression of his using his telekinesis to kill Childs and fake the suicide note. As soon as he goes, she runs to the phone, but the Watcher comes In and takes the phone away. He's realized that she got past his defenses, and assures her that he won't hurt her. The Watcher explains that there are others with superpowers, but the Powells are the only ones who have permanent abilities. He asks her who does know how he can gain permanent abilities, but Daphne insists she doesn't know anything. At the train station, Jim admits that he couldn't have done it without George, and that George is his partner, not his sidekick. He then offers George a super-powered lift across the city to the award ceremony so they can get there in time. At the ceremony, George turns down the award and speaks of the real heroes: everyday people living ordinary and not so ordinary lives. At the lab, Katie tries to apologize to Stephanie, who knows what she means and feels the same. Natalie kisses JJ. At home, Stephanie explains that Chiles' human trials created the super-powered humans they fought. Daphne comes downstairs and her parents realize that she thinks they're leaving for the trip to Brazil... and she doesn't remember anything from the last three months. ﻿